


Love Hangover

by daeyeols (sungyeols)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crazy Shit Went Down, M/M, One Night Stands, Partying, s.s. daeyoon all the way, weki meki and lovelyz are here yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/daeyeols
Summary: It was just a drunken one time thing but Daeyeol definitely doesn’t regret anything.





	Love Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Basically the lyrics of Jason Derulo's Love Hangover. Please don't judge me. Nothing is really too rated, just the excessive cursing, which is a must in every fic of mine. Huge thank you to Lana who beta'd this and gave it a go sign.

Never has Daeyeol been so preoccupied by looking at Sungyoon just as he is that moment.

Now that he’s doing it, he’s beginning to notice small things in the other guy that he hasn’t before. Like how his hair always messy but in a weird anime-ish kind of way, and how Sungyoon’s eyelashes are long and delicate looking. His little pimple near the part where he usually grows a stubble is cute too, and the way he licks his lips when they become too dry for comfort is just as attracting to Daeyeol as it is alarming.

Choi Sungyoon is his long time best friend and roommate. So yeah, red flags are waving in front of him. Yeah right.

He still continues to stare though, as Sungyoon is busy making a presentation for one of his classes. Sungyoon is an Engineering Major, which is a course that really suited him (in Daeyeol’s totally, _really_ unbiased opinion) since Sungyoon is really smart beyond comprehension. On top of being an all around chill guy, he’s also on a scholarship and is acing his subjects here and there ever since Daeyeol got to room with him (which was during his first year of uni, undefeated). He’s also at the same time a pitcher for the Seoul National University Baseball Team, and they’ve been raking in nothing but wins ever since Sungyoon joined. Not that the latter was bragging, since mostly it’s Daeyeol who brags in his behalf. 

Daeyeol doesn’t know how he does it. He can barely juggle his social life and his studies to be honest.  

So overall, he’s a really amazing dude—and he’s also really hot. He’s got the most perfect face, and a toned body from playing baseball and he’s got the perfect height for him, not that tall but also not that short, just enough that when Sungyoon backhugs him they’re like two puzzle pieces that fit together, which totally happened just once but Daeyeol is totally willing for a repeat performance. 

So there he is, assessing Sungyoon’s best physical and mental traits instead of actually studying for his exam on Art and Culture Marketing. His laptop had been stuck on the same powerpoint slide and e-book page since 45 minutes ago, and he should really be re-evaluating his priorities. This is what his life has become. 

“Jaeseok asked if we want to eat at his place, the other guys are coming. Apparently he cooked one too many casseroles. How he keeps on intentionally cooking food for 15 people is amazing.” Sungyoon looks back to him from his laptop, earphones dangling on his torso and Daeyeol totally did _not_ act surprised as if he was caught staring. He’s Lee Daeyeol, he’s cool  yes he’s chill.

“I have an exam I need to study for, so I’ll pass.” No matter how delicious Jaeseok’s cooking is, he really can’t fail this subject. Sungyoon shrugs.

“Okay. I’ll tell him we can’t go.” Sungyoon declares as he shifts on his position on his couch. 

“You can go you know.” he tells him.

“I’d rather stay in. I’d just ask Jibeom to bring us a portion here.” he comments as if its the most usual thing ever, and it probably is. Jibeom is a freshman who they treated almost like their son in a way. He’s this cute little thing from Busan, and when Daeyeol and Sungyoon met him a few months ago, he spoke in this really thick Busan accent and he wore tacky stripes tees and that’s when they immediately took him under their wing. He’s very obedient if its Sungyoon or Daeyeol that has a favor.

“Okay. You still not done with your presentation?” he asks Sungyoon to extend the conversation. 

“Nope. I got at least 20 more slides to cover. My neck is already numb.” Sungyoon tilts his head back and rolls it in a 360 degree manner, and _oh wow_. That’s just too obscene.

Daeyeol coughs a bit as he chokes in air. Great. 

Sungyoon plugs his earphones to his ears and adjusts the Macbook in his lap, and… that’s it.

So they’re really not going to address the elephant in the room.

That, or Sungyoon still doesn’t remember anything.

See, this particular newfound obssession about Sungyoon did not come to happen without basis. 

It actually started because of something that happened 2 days ago, and Daeyeol dubbed it as _The Incident_ in his head. 

During the weekend, Sujeong from Liberal Arts held a party in the dorms along with her girl friends who also live there. Sujeong is Jangjun’s girl bestie, and Jangjun is a part of their ‘squad’ so automatically they’re invited. Jangjun decided it was best to have an all-guys pregame at his place, so before they even got to the actual party he was actually drunk already. He barely even remembers stuff from the pre-game, only the part where they were watching a video of one of Sungyoon’s baseball games while Sungyoon was red in embarrassment for some reason he couldn’t remember. 

They still made it to the party though, and that’s where things got wild. Every liquid in the place is spiked with alcohol, nonetheless he kept on drinking while heavily discussing business theories with Yein and Sungjong, his classmate. Mijoo passed out pot brownies to everyone and after that he was so sure he did some things, but it must be because of the alcohol that everything was a total blur and blackout for him. When he wakes up in the morning, he’s snugly tucked in his own bed, in their unit, and Sungyoon is passed out beside him. Specifically, Sungyoon was facing him with his hair sticking out in all directions, arm draped on his waist. He had a suspicion and so yes he checked under the blanket, and the guy is fully naked. He’s not in a good situation that time either, as he was also naked, and there are really questionable stains on the bed when he gets up. Sungyoon stirred but he didn’t show any sign of actual consciousness. He didn’t even have the time and mind to be panicked about it because a bitch of a hangover came to his aid, and after drinking a glass of water and wearing his sweatpants he fell asleep again on the couch. 

When he woke up it was already night time, and Sungyoon was watching some documentary about buildings on National Geographic. He’s offered food and coffee, and that was it. 

_“I can barely remember what happened last night. Too many blind spots. Ugh.”_ is Sungyoon’s opening statement to him when he’s fully sober and functioning. 

Ever since then they have been pretending that nothing remarkable happened, and _wow_ Sungyoon has been really doing a great job at it. 

That, or he just really did not remember anything, and he wasn’t aware that he slept with Daeyeol, naked, and that some questionable things _might_ have had happened between them. 

So instead being a normal person who would confront the situation head on, Daeyeol had been also putting it off. 

Besides, he could’ve been wrong (which was like what, only 40% in terms of strength) about the whole ordeal, and just put his and Sungyoon’s friendship and totally platonic roommate-tionship to shreds. 

The calmness of the whole situation is actually freaking him out again (he already had a mini breakdown the day before) so just resigned, sighs and goes back to studying.

 

-

 

Daeyeol is itching to confront Sungyoon about it, but he has to do it carefully. It’s like defusing a ticking time bomb. He wants to face the issue but does not want to lose the friendship he and Sungyoon has if ever there really was nothing, but if there was something then they better decide what are they going to do about it. He went through it in his head, and if he really is Sungyoon’s best friend then if things went from 100 to 0 real quick, they’ll still find a way to patch things up. They’ve been together for so long he doesn’t even know which sock is which, and so he’s resolved to talk to the latter about this issue just so he can live peacefully—because recently he’s just really unhealthily preoccupied with everything related to Sungyoon and its outrageous. They’re adults of legal age, they can talk civil. 

That’s why he goes out of his way to visit Sungyoon after his class during baseball practice in the field. He was planning to talk to him there or maybe someplace else but it had to be that time, before he changes his mind and his momentary lapse of courage fades. 

Sungyoon is practicing his pitches, and his eyebrows are furrowed cutely just like it does when he’s concentrating on something. He’s sitting by the bleachers near to the exit.   
Daeyeol watches him flex and move around in his training pants and loose shirt. It’s so loose that it reveals a portion of Sungyoon’s chest when he throws …and Daeyeol is distracted.

Some of their friends are also part of the baseball team. Most of their circle of friends actually only just became a part of the group because they were also playing with Sungyoon. Joochan and Jangjun are infielders while Jaeseok and Seungmin are outfielders. They all have different majors and personalities but for some reason they all get along well and lead the team to victory almost every time. Daeyeol is proud they’re his friends. Especially Sungyoon. Yes.

He snaps out of his daze only when Sungyoon is in front of him. 

The black haired male is sweating a lot, his bangs wet and sticking on his forehead. Daeyeol can smell the sweat off of him and he almost frowns. How can someone so sweaty smell so good to him anyway?

“What’s wrong?” he asks him. He sounded really concerned, and Daeyeol finds it endearing. It’s always a trait of Sungyoon to be so overly concerned, and most of the time it’s always him that calms the other down since they’re always (well not always, more like 78% of the time) together. 

“Nothing. I just want to hang out with you after practice?” he tries. “I feel like we never hang around much?”

“Dude, we have been living together for 4 years, and you tell me we never hang around?” he’s smiling as he speaks.

“Come on. Let’s eat chicken. My treat.” he coaxes him and Sungyoon gives in saying he doesn’t say no to free food (which is true, because who even turns down free food).   
So an hour later they’re sitting in one of the booths of Daeyeol’s family restaurant (which was actually an anniversary gift from his older brother and his rich ass husband to their parents) with Sungyoon sitting in front of him, stuffing his face with spicy chicken. 

His mom keeps on setting food on their table, and he literally had to tell her the food is more than enough when its been overflowing the table. It’s bad enough that his mom is eyeing Sungyoon the way she eyes Myungsoo (his older brother’s husband) every time they go there to eat. His mom knows he isn’t the straightest ruler out there and she’s so sure that he and Sungyoon got something going on even there really was nothing before. But now, the answer is debatable.

He was always so chill with Sungyoon. They were bros, and their skinship before began and ended with the occasional bro hugs, bro fists, and that one time he was backhugged, and also that one time Sungyoon fell asleep on his shoulder (which he know kind of demands a repeat performance of too, dammit Choi Sungyoon). It’s not that he already has something for him romantically or whatnot, it’s just that ever since he woke up in that bed naked with The Infamous Choi Sungyoon he became more aware of what he was dealing with—and that Sungyoon really is a fine specimen. He’s a guy who has never been in a relationship for a year (his last girlfriend was a Psychology Major who kept on using him as her case study subject testing different kinds of treatment on him) and so this eye opening experience for him is kind of timely. He’s also a man with needs you know.

“Can we talk about what happened during the weekend?” he starts, and Sungyoon kind of tenses up. It’s barely noticeable, but if you knew him long enough you can feel it off of him.

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” he says, kind of resigned.

“Things got out of hand huh?” 

“That’s an understatement.”

“I remember stuff, but mostly that was after the _thing_. Man was I so drunk.” he clears up.

“Yeah, that and the pot brownies that were passed around did not help at all either. It was really trippy. I wasn’t lying when I said there are way too many blackouts in my memory.”

“So. What do we do now with this kind of information?” he asks him.

“What do you think we should do? Because I kind of have a _boyfriend_ at the moment too.” Sungyoon doesn’t even falter when he says it, and Daeyeol’s jaw literally drops to the ground.

Along with his heart.

And all his other organs.

“Dude what?” is the only thing he was able to say, followed by “Who?” 

“We were um, kind of hiding it for a while because we wanted to be sure at first, but Jaeseok and I have been hitting it off well. We were going to tell everyone at the right time though! It’s just that it wasn’t that long enough.” Sungyoon reassures him, but it’s not fucking reassuring AT ALL.

For fucks sake. 

Daeyeol feels his head spinning, and he actually clutches at it. He can feel his toes curling inside his shoes and his fingers by his side but he doesn’t let it show that much to Sungyoon.

God. 

Wow.

When the lord made it rain unluckiness he was really at the front row. 

So technically Sungyoon cheated on Jaeseok, with him. In a drunken one night stand-ish thing. Jaeseok, the friend who literally fed them casseroles and homemade pizzas and shrimp scampi whenever he had the time and the one who would offer advice and all that good ass shit. 

Daeyeol just wants to evaporate in one go.

 

-

 

So they decided to like, just kind of keep it all hushed up. Because it was _just a one night thing and it wouldn’t even happen again, this is college and shit like this happens almost all the time_. Because Daeyeol was stupid and didn’t want to ruin any _friendship_ that he had with Sungyoon and/or Jaeseok whatsoever, he totally agreed to it. He thought it was a reasonable decision at that time! 

Sungyoon acted like nothing ever happened (how he was good at it, Daeyeol could never figure out) and was just like his regular best friend and roommate. He was his usual lowkey naggy self at times and would annoyingly munch carrots beside him while he studies for his exam. Daeyeol would suddenly find certain things endearing on certain occasions, but then he would realize that he _can’t_ be feeling things, and he _shouldn’t_ , so it just kind of leaves him disappointed and sad by the end of the day. Also, now he’s more self conscious whenever Jaeseok comes over to bring food and hang out with them sometimes. 

He doesn’t know if Sungyoon told Jaeseok that he knows, but whatever that’s not his to tell on. 

Anyway, he’s been stuck in this weird everything is fine but then again it’s not phase, and he’s been dying to talk to someone about it for days.

So when Jangjun asks him out to hang over coffee, it’s like a god sent reliever in its own little way.

Jangjun is an arts major, and actually one of his original friends in the campus long before their circle of friends grew. He’s annoying and a little dipshit all the time, but he’s fun and a great friend to have around if you don't count the fact that he almost flirts with everything that moves. Jangjun was retelling funny anecdotes from the party when he suddenly got all wide eyed and excited.

“Wait. You made out with Sungyoon hyung at the party.” 

Daeyeol spits his coffee a bit on his shirt.

“No we didn’t.”

“Yeah you did. Sujeong said Haerim saw you two making out in the couch.” 

Daeyeol feels like he’s sweating buckets underneath his sweater.

“I didn’t know you two had a thing? But we all saw it coming though. Me and Youngtaek and Seungmin even bet on it before.” 

“You made a bet involving me and your hyung? That’s just bad.” he says, trying to evade the subject. He needs to change the subject.

“No no, what’s bad is that you are not giving us the information! When did this begin? I mean seriously, there is nothing that would make me happier than see my two hyungs get together and finally get it on after years of riling each other up. That, and also the money that I will be getting from Seungmin and Youngtaek because they doubted my judgment.” he says, making some counting money actions with his fingers.

“Well I hate to break it you but you’re not getting any money from those two.” 

“What now?” Jangjun spoke in his obnoxious tone, which doesn’t even surprise him—not when he’s been doing it for years.

“Nothing’s happening between me and Sungyoon. Well _not now_.” 

“So something did happen to you and hyung!” Jangjun yelled loud enough for people in the other tables to look at them, thank you very much you little dipshit.

Daeyeol bites his lip, and he’s hesitating. He kind of wants to tell him the full score because he’s really fucking dying on the inside, but at the same time it’s _Jangjun_. Before this he used to be really open with Jaeseok more, and if he had any problems with anything it was Jaeseok he used to go to first. He’s still even upset how Jaeseok and Sungyoon went behind their backs without even telling him, but then he also knows the two have the rights to keep it hushed, which makes him really stuck in this shitty as fuck situation. So clearly, _definitely_ , Jaeseok’s out of the equation now—which leads him right back to Jangjun. Yeah.

In the end, he does tell him about everything that happened, up to the last point, and Jangjun just actually sits there like a sponge, silent and soaking everything in. However, when he does stop talking, Jangjun takes a long sip of his coffee and sits up straight, kind of like the way he does when one of his boyfriends catches him talking with another guy.

“Listen hyung, I am so fucking glad I am not in your position right now.” he says, and Daeyeol hits him in the head for this. “I understand where you are coming from, but you do realize you’re an idiot don’t you?”

For someone who’s younger, Jangjun really is a disrespectful rude little shit who has no filter.

“I’m not an idiot, it was all a drunken thing! I didn’t know okay. Fuck those pot brownies, clearly those pushed me to do shit.”

“I’m way past that drunken mistake and I get that, but you made the decision of letting him go away scot free with his _secret boyfriend_ who is actually _not_ a secret, well identity wise because we know him but that he told nobody of—not even us who are his teammates by the fucking way—when you clearly have the leverage here!” Jangjun is all riled up from his anger, possibly just because neither Sungyoon or Jaeseok told him what was happening, and Jangjun hates being in the dark of things. 

“What leverage are you talking about, we had a one night stand, that’s all.” 

“You’re an idiot hyung, that’s the leverage! Do you think Sungyoon hyung and Jaeseok hyung managed to already get it on with each other when they’re trying to hide this from everybody? With everyone knowing each other and is always under each other’s noses? I think the fuck not. “ 

“So what are you implying, that I got dibs first on Sungyoon?” 

“Exactly. You discovered that land first, and you conquered it! Technically, it belongs to you.” Jangjun points out.

“But the thing is that, I might have been first on that aspect, but I don’t think he’s going to actually like me in _that way_ because obviously he likes someone else.” he voices out, and now that he says it out that it kind of builds a resolve in his head. He knows that ever since something happened to him and Sungyoon he’s kind of like, _crushing_ on him, but in such a span of time he suddenly thought of him more and more and he _wants_ him, not just as a friend but also as someone he could be sharing the rest of his days with. The fact that there is the thought that he’s _in love_ with his best friend, it kind of makes Daeyeol just want to be eaten alive by the soil.

Jangjun looks like he’s about to say something but doesn’t implore on it and just gives him a pat on the shoulder, which is the equivalent of being given out a certificate of participation in the contest—because yeah, that’s just who he is, the participant. He isn’t a winner, not even a runner up in Sungyoon’s life. Just that participant. 

 

-

 

If he is a participant in Sungyoon’s life, well clearly he is an active one—especially now that Sungyoon’s shoving his throat down on him as they make out behind the door of their unit. Daeyeol doesn’t know why, but Sungyoon was drunk beyond comprehension in some bar, and he had to come and pick him up in there when one of his classmates who came with him called him up on his phone. He was half carrying him as they trudge to the elevator, and Sungyoon was mumbling things as he tries to open the door. The next thing he knows, Sungyoon was pushing him up against the wall and is kissing him.

Daeyeol is a strong and smart man, but right there at that moment? His brain was not loading. It was almost not found, along with his logic, reasoning, common sense and all now that Sungyoon was kissing him, and he’s so _painfully aware_ of how good it feels when their lips meet and how he doesn’t want it to end. 

He wants and he feels like he deserves this. But still, he pushes him off of him and Sungyoon gives a low grunt, the way he does when he’s displeased.

“No. Not again. Not when you’re like this, and when you’re dating somebody else. I’m not going to be the one who ruins this.” he says to Sungyoon even though he’s so sure that the latter would not understand anything at that moment. 

He ushers Sungyoon off to the latter’s bed and in a few minutes the other is already knocked down and sleeping soundly. 

Daeyeol rubs his hands in his face and decides to chug wine straight from the bottle, because clearly he’s still too sober for this shit, and this is the only way he knows how to handle this.

The next morning when he wakes up Sungyoon is gone, but there’s a little note in the door of their fridge, stuck between two little carrot magnets that Sungyoon bought.

_ Sorry, I promise it will never happen again. _

 

-

 

It’s a good thing there was always school work to drown himself with, and he’s taken his extra time to tutor Jaehyun and Jibeom with some of their minor subjects. It does take his mind off of Sungyoon, but then it’s inevitable when Sungyoon comes back from practice, hair wet from sweat and when he just lies down on the couch, cutely napping with his legs dangling on the side. 

It’s taking a lot of self control for Daeyeol to not just lean in and kiss him senseless, actually.

It doesn’t help him either when he hears Sungyoon and Jaeseok talk on the phone, or on facebook messenger, even though they live on the same complex. It makes Daeyeol want to snap some metal forks in halves.

One Friday, the whole squad decides to spend their night in Daeyeol and Sungyoon’s place, bringing food, some liquor, and Avalon to play with. It went relatively well, they were all having fun and playing, Seungmin even yelled hard at Youngtaek for being a cheater in the game at some point and they all laughed at it, until he gets up to get some ice from the kitchen and he sees Jaeseok and Sungyoon in front of the sink talking in hushed whispers, bodies close and faces even closer. The two look at him surprisingly as if they didn’t expect anyone to walk on them anytime soon. It felt like he was intruding on something, so he lamely blurts out a quick ‘ _I’m just getting some ice_ ’ and grabs the whole container as quick as he can and he slides out of there. 

He’s red out of embarrassment for some reason, and he huffs out loud when he’s on the other side of the wall, like he’s been holding his breath all along. Sungyoon and Jaeseok looked good together when they stood like that, and it hit Daeyeol like a speeding bullet train that he’ll never be like that with Sungyoon, not anytime soon. This time it actually hurts, that he actually didn’t even have the energy for the rest of the night and just headed to bed. 

Except that when he stirs from his sleep, there’s a noticeable weight on the other side of the bed and he only realizes it’s Sungyoon when he hears his voice. He’s singing some song softly beside Daeyeol, singing about love from what he hears—and his voice is so good even in a whisper that Daeyeol feels as if he’s being put in a trance. Sungyoon was combing his fingers through Daeyeol’s hair lightly, but now that he’s awake he can feel it. He tries not to move to arouse suspicion, and after a few minutes of silence and Sungyoon shifts on his position and kisses Daeyeol on the forehead, then gets up to leave the room.

 

-

 

When the door closes, Daeyeol rolls over his bed multiple times until the blanket gets tangled around him as he tries to calm himself. He might have even yelled at his pillow, muffling the sound. 

 

-

 

When Jaeseok tells him to come over to his unit, Daeyeol thought of faking some kind of sudden fever or flu or something and have Jibeom make some cover up story for him, but when Jaeseok pulls the ‘ _we haven’t bonded out together for so long, and I miss my favorite hyung!_ ’ card, it’s hard. He kind of forgot that they’re still friends, as when his name is mentioned _Sungyoon’s secret boyfriend_ pops up in his head.  

He still goes though, and when he opens the door the strong smell of pasta has surprised him. It amazes him how Jaeseok cooks like a pro, which is surprising because he isn’t even studying to become a chef. It was just a hobby and that he really just liked feeding his friends good food, one of the reasons why Jaeseok is so nice that you can’t even hate on him. God, Daeyeol can’t even hate on him even if he’s Sungyoon’s boyfriend because Jaeseok has done so many things for him and has understood him at times.

He’s also feeling guilty facing him, knowing that more than once did something happen between him and Sungyoon that would kind of totally ruin what was happening between Sungyoon and Jaeseok. He feels like a shitty friend, but at the same time he’s conflicted in so many ways. Some days he really just wants to bash his head against the wall, and this is one of those days.

Jaeseok offers him spaghetti and meatballs, and garlic bread along with some homemade cucumber lemonade as they talked about random stuff, stories about the other guys and other students in their campus. 

They’re washing the plates on the sink—Jaeseok washing and him wiping the plates—when Daeyeol decides to come clean, because the guilt is lowkey eating him alive inside out. 

“I have to tell you something, and I know you might hate me for this and not want to be my friend anymore.”

“Oh?” Jaeseok looks up from the dishes.

“I... Things happened between me and Sungyoon. He told me that he was dating you for a while now and that you were going to come clean with us soon, but that kind of didn’t stop us. Mostly he initiated things, but I let him, because—I kind of wanted it too, and I’m so sorry for that, because we were totally unfair to you.” he says, and he has to grip the kitchen counter to hold on to something. 

He expects Jaeseok to slap him, or push him around, or even curse at him.

But he doesn’t.

Instead, Jaeseok returns to washing the dishes.

“Finally, he speaks. You don’t have to be sorry for anything you know—” he says, and Daeyeol literally wants to fucking shake the other guy and tell him _why are you so nice!_ when he continues, “—because nothing was happening between me and Sungyoon, silly.”

“Come again? What?” he asks incredulously.

“I’m not in some position to say things because that’s Sungyoon’s job to you, but what I can only say is that some idiot panicked and thought it was a good idea to have a boyfriend suddenly because he thought you were going to freak out over your drunken sexcapade.” Jaeseok is unfazed by everything as he continues washing the dishes as Daeyeol is just stupidly gaping there.

“So you’re not dating?”

“Yes, we are not.”

“And I didn’t just have my friend cheat on my other friend with me?”

“Yes, you didn’t.”

“Oh my god, thank god.” he sighs in relief as he hits Jaeseok on the arm. “Then what was the thing in the kitchen for, you were so close!” 

“I was telling him that he should come clean to you because this was being dragged on for so long with so little results, but he was still backing out like a chicken because he said you pushed him away one time. That got to him you know.” 

“He’s such an idiot.” Daeyeol mutters.

“Well for starters you are one too. I can’t believe I’m friends with both of you.” Jaeseok whines. 

“Deal with it, man.”

 

-

 

It’s Jangjun this time who was throwing a major party in their complex, and everyone is invited. Jangjun knows a lot of people throughout the whole campus (since most of them are people he probably already slept with) so in no time the whole place is just flooded. When Daeyeol arrives to the central unit where they store the beer, which is Jangjun’s place—the party is in full swing. He can see Youngtaek and Lua doing some weird dance battle in the floor and Jibeom is dancing with Joochan near the corner. Jangjun is nowhere to be seen—and at this point he doesn’t have to think to know where he is—and when he gets to the kitchen Sungyoon is there, talking to Suyeon and Yoojung. He spots him and says something to the girls, which makes them look knowingly at Daeyeol and wave at him before leaving.  

“Mijoo is going around with her infamous pot brownies again, if you’re interested.” Sungyoon says as he passes Daeyeol a beer. 

“I think I’ll pass.” he says as he clinks his bottle with Sungyoon’s before taking a swig.

They chat while drinking, and at some point they made it out of the kitchen and into the stairs near the fire exit. It’s quieter there, and there are lesser people who are either puking or getting stoned so they can actually hear each other now.

Sungyoon’s talking about one of his lectures when Daeyeol stops him.

“What makes you think that having a fake secret boyfriend was a good idea anyway?” 

Sungyoon kind of shifts uncomfortably from where he sits on the stairs and Daeyeol points his bottle at him. 

“Don’t you know how hard it was for me, knowing I thought I was being a third party to my friends’ relationship?” 

“That was unfair Sungyoon, you’re going to have to do some explaining.” he waves his hands a bit at him.

“I got anxious okay. I thought you were going to freak out. So I freaked out. But there were times, when I couldn’t help myself, because it was you. I couldn’t even resist. I see you, and then I can’t keep on thinking properly okay. I was afraid that you might bail out on me and then I ruined our friendship—and I thought hey, I would rather have that over nothing because at least I still get to have you—“ he cuts him off by holding the back of Sungyoon’s head and kissing him. Sungyoon tenses for a bit then relaxes, and kisses him back. Sungyoon loops his arms around Daeyeol and the older holds onto his waist tightly. They make out until they run out of breath and Daeyeol says, “That was too much explanation, I needed to step into action.”

Sungyoon leans in to give a peck, and when he leans in for another one they end up falling from where they sit and Daeyeol laughs with Sungyoon in his arms. 

“Want to take this person somewhere else? Probably somewhere more comfortable.” Sungyoon waggles his eyebrows at him with suggestion.

“With pleasure.” 

 

-

 

When Daeyeol wakes up the next day he has a bitch of a hangover, but Sungyoon is sleeping beside him with his head tucked under his shoulder so nothing else really matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! You can talk to me on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/daeyoonism)


End file.
